Kyra's Aperture Adventure
by Dragaton
Summary: 16-year-old Kyra discovers a worn-down old shack in an immense field and is curious to know what it holds. However, she's completely unprepared for the answer... (CURRENTLY BEING REDONE AS A NEW STORY. FOR THE UPDATED VERSION PLEASE READ "CURIOSITY KILLED THE TEST SUBJECT")
1. Chapter 1

I sat with my back up against an oak, drowsing in the leaf-dappled sunlight. A gentle wind blew, causing the enormous field of wheat before me to make a soft hissing noise. My long, strawberry blonde hair streamed out against the tree's soft bark.

This was practically my favorite place in the world; the birds chirping, the fresh air, the big fluffy clouds scuttling lazily across the deep blue sky. I came here every so often, just to unwind from my busy life. Outside the town, on the edge of the forest, where everything was peaceful; this was where I got to take a breath away from the bakery, away from the pressures of social life, away from everything.

As I sat there lazily, I thought about the vastness of golden field before me. _I wonder how far out this field goes,_ I thought. Suddenly, I had an idea. I pushed myself up from the ground. Stretching out my tired body, I stepped into the long, feathery stems. They tickled my legs as I walked forward, determined to find the end of this massive field.

I had been walking for about fifteen minutes when the continuous golden sheaves were interrupted by what looked like a small metal shack, not too far away. Curious, I swerved off from my strait line to get a closer look. When I finally reached the structure, I examined it.

The metal walls were worn and rusted. There were no windows, only an old, beaten door that looked pretty unsteady on its hinges. I walked over and tried the handle. Disappointed to find it locked, I gave up and circled the shack once more. I figured I could easily pry open the door if I had a crowbar, but I didn't want to break the door and possibly get in trouble later on for damaging someone else's property. Although this structure didn't seem to be under very good care, as it looked like it was practically falling apart.

Looking up, I suddenly realized that the sun was starting to set. Tearing myself from my thoughts, I turned back the way I came. A mixture of disappointment and excitement welled in my chest. Although I hadn't yet found the end of the field, I had found something unexpected. This came as a well needed break from my normal, predictable life. Tomorrow I would come prepared and be able to discover what lay inside the shack.

As I trekked through the last couple trees on the edge of the forest, I looked out over the town. Down in a small valley, Redcrest stood in the evening light, living up to its name. The last sliver of sunlight cast a tinted glow down on the settlement, causing the valley to turn a reddish hue.

I walked down the slope and into the sparse evening bustle of the town. The occasional person greeted me as I weaved between the cobblestone houses, following one of the town's many dirt paths. Finally, I arrived at the bakery that was also known as home.

A wave of heat and the heavenly smell of freshly baked bread wafted out as I walked in the door. A batch of still-warm rolls and biscuits on the counter greeted me. I took a deep breath of the delicious smell.

"So where have you been, Kyra?"

My mom appeared at the bottom of the staircase near the back of the shop. Her dark, medium-length hair flowed in waves past her shoulders, and her stern yet caring caramel gaze rested on mine.

I shrugged and glanced down. "Just out," I said, not wanting her to know about my special place.

She studied me for a moment, deciding whether to press further. But her gaze soon softened. "Well, try not to stay out so late next time, you missed dinner," she replied. She took a few steps towards me and ruffled my long hair, causing a few strands to frizz out of place.

"Come and try my new recipe," my mom said, pulling a pan out of the queen-sized oven. A dozen soft, buttery rolls the size of my hand sat on the metal pan. Steam billowed gently out of the scores, and little speckles of what appeared to be herbs could be seen peeking out of the fluffy dough.

My mom gestured for me to come over, and I took my place at the counter as she pushed the rolls onto a metal grate on the table in front of me. My mouth watered as I took in the delicious, buttery scents.

"Careful, they're pretty hot," she said. I took one from the grate and held it in the palm of my hand, blowing on it. We both sat there for a little while, blowing on the bread in an attempt to cool it down. Soon the steam was down to little wisps, and I took a small bite. The warm, buttery dough contained a subtle hint of spice, and the bread practically melted in my mouth. I sighed in pleasure as I devoured the entire roll, and then looked around for more.

A lighthearted laugh escaped from my mom. "You can have another one if you want," she smiled.

After finishing second roll, I felt myself growing tired. I stifled the first yawn, but was unable to contain the second. My mom came up from behind and gave me a squeeze. "I think someone should get to bed," she said. I nodded in submission, dragging myself from my stool and plodding over to the stairs. Upon arriving in my room, I plopped onto my bed, pulled the covers over me, and soon felt the gentle tug of sleep pull on my tired limbs. The last thoughts I had before I went to sleep were plans of how to find out what lie in that mysterious old shed.

I awoke to morning sunlight streaming through the window onto my face. I lay there for a few moments, blinking in the glare, until suddenly I remembered what I had planned for that afternoon. I jumped out from the covers and got ready for the day. After grabbing my messenger bag, I ran downstairs. I found my mom once again sitting it the kitchen baking more bread. She scurried around making last-minute preparations; the shop had not yet opened, but it would in a few minutes.

I grabbed a few of last night's rolls, as well as a couple of my favorite biscuits, and placed them in the bag. Walking out the front door, I was stopped by a voice, "Where are you going in such a rush?"

"I'm just going to the edge of town for a picnic," I lied. "I might be gone for a while, though. So don't worry about me." I quickly ducked out the door, barely catching her final words. "Well, have fun."

I darted and weaved between buildings with ease, and after about ten minutes, arrived at the edge of the woods. I looked out over the valley one last time, and then turned to go into the forest.

Sunlight streamed through the leafy canopy, and I could hear birds chirping in the highest boughs. I took my time as I trekked through the mossy trunks, enjoying the moment.

I soon arrived at a small stream cutting through the woods. Its water ran clear, chattering sluggishly over the smooth pebbly riverbed. I was just about to cross it, when I heard a rustling sound a bit downstream. I slowly turned my head, just in time to see the creature bend down to take a drink. Its antlers stood proudly on its head, and its sleek, brown neck stretched gracefully down to the water. I froze, holding my breath as I watched the buck, not more than a couple yards away. I stood there for what seemed like forever, watching the deer. After a couple minutes of gazing with wonder at the sight, I shifted my weight very slightly, trying not to disturb the creature. However, that little shift caused a twig to snap beneath my feet. The buck turned and looked directly at me. It stood there for a moment, its gaze locked with mine, before turning tail and bounding away downstream.

I exhaled slowly, taking in the beauty of the occasion. It was rare that I ever got to see a deer that close up, and I wanted to savor the awe of the moment.

I decided to refresh my thirst and took a few mouthfuls of water from the stream. I assumed the water was safe, since the deer had been drinking it. The cool liquid came as a relief, and I decided to stay for a few moments next to the stream, making a picnic of it. I ate a roll and a biscuit, saving the rest for later.

As I sat by the stream, eating my bread, I remembered the excuse I had told my mom in order to leave the house. _Oh, the irony,_ I thought, smiling to myself.

After I finished my food and took a couple more drinks from the stream, I got up and continued on my way to the field.

When I arrived at the edge of the golden sheaves, I paused. Glancing back into the line of trees, I looked around until I found a good sturdy stick. The end of the stick came to a crude wedge that would most likely fit between the shack's door and its frame, allowing me to pry it open, if necessary.

I then walked out into the field, using my makeshift crowbar as a walking stick, and followed the trampled path I had made yesterday.

When I finally arrived at the worn-down old shack, I took the stick, and was about to pry the door open, when I noticed something…

It was already open.

**A/N:**

**So basically, this first chapter was me just introducing Kyra and her normal life. It might seem a bit slow-paced right now, but don't worry, it'll definitely speed up now that she's (unknowingly) about to go into the facility. Hope you all enjoy the ride! Also, be sure to leave a review/critique or just a friendly comment. I'm always happy to receive feedback (:**

**Also, I have no idea what to call this fanfic yet, so if you have any ideas, feel free to suggest them!**


	2. Chapter 2

The door was only slightly ajar, barely enough to notice. But it was, in fact, open. For a moment or two, I just sat there, staring. Scarcely believing it myself, I reached out to try the handle, but then thought better of it. _What if someone is in there?_ I thought. But after listening for a couple more moments and hearing no trace of another person, I decided it was safe to try the door.

Slowly extending my arm towards the handle, I gently tugged it open and peered around the edge of the rusty door. I breathed in sharply at the sight that greeted me.

Contained inside the shack was an illuminated glass cylinder - large enough to hold maybe five people - standing upward. A light rush of cool, stale air flowed out as the cylinder opened in one swift movement. I stood in the doorway of the shack, startled. I had been expecting maybe a few old tools, possibly even something useful or interesting. But this strange, almost foreboding object had thrown me completely off. _Where did this thing even come from?_

I stood there staring at the mysterious cylinder for quite awhile, trying to decide how to react, when I realized that someone might still be nearby. After all, doors don't just magically unlock on their own. Do they?

I decided I would go in and investigate. After all, I wasn't going to learn much by just standing here. I opened the squealing door all the way and crept slowly through the entrance, my shark-tooth necklace swinging from my neck. I reached out a shaky hand and touched the crystal shell of the object; it felt smooth and cool on my palms. Looking into the cylinder, I noticed a button inside near the back. My foot pattered softly as I stepped tentatively onto the white circle that was the floor of the mysterious object. The unnaturally white surface felt cool on my feet, and the crisp air greeted me abruptly. I felt goose bumps start to take form on my bare limbs. Slowly taking in a deep, trembling breath, I pushed the button, and a subtle clicking noise could be heard.

The door of the cylinder closed abruptly with a soft hissing sound, trapping me within. I whipped around, startled, and watched as the sunlight shining through the open door of the shed disappeared from sight, the elevator descending into the earth.

My throat closed up in fear. My brain seemed to shut down, and I desperately launched myself at the shell of the cylinder. The glass walls shook as I pounded on them in vain. My breath became shaky and rapid, and I could hear the blood pulsing in my ears. I stopped when I noticed the dirt walls around the cylinder and realized that breaking the glass would be pointless. I forced myself to relax. _Calm down,_ I told myself, struggling to stop my head from spinning. _It's okay. You'll find a way out of this, and everything will be fine._ Taking a shaky but even breath, I forced myself to stay calm, and was able to compose myself enough to observe my limited surroundings.

I now realized that the dirt walls around me had turned into a deliberately circular shaft. I could see truss and metal walls take form around me, patches of mud and ivy plastering the smooth material in some areas. As I descended deeper and deeper into the bowels of this mysterious place, the ivy became scarce, and I was soon looking at brightly polished metal and black panels. Occasionally I could glimpse openings in the walls; however, I wasn't able to see anything of significance in these gaps, as they whirred by to quick to really take in much. In the few chambers I was able to observe, all I could see were rooms with black and white panels, as well as different sized buttons and gray boxes. None of it made any sense to me, so I didn't question it much.

After about a minute, I passed a large, black paneled room that seemed to have no purpose other than to be there. A few vines had survived this point and were making themselves at home in small clusters on the walls and floor.

Finally, after maybe five minutes or so, I arrived in a large, spherical room made entirely of black panels. An assorted mass of curved white surfaces and black electric cords dangled from the ceiling in the center of the chamber, dominating the room. It didn't move, but it gave me an eerie feeling, like I was an unwelcomed visitor.

Unfortunately, the elevator chose this room to cease its descent. The door opened with the same soft hissing noise from before, and I stepped cautiously over the threshold. This room didn't sit well with me, and I decided I would leave it as soon as I could. However, I had no idea how to get back to the surface, as the elevator had only one button, and I couldn't be sure whether it would take me back to the old shack, or plummet me further into the ground. Making up my mind, I crossed the room in a circular fashion, heading for an exit opposite of the elevator. I knew it would be faster to walk strait towards it, but I didn't want to get any closer to the foreboding figure than I had to.

As I neared the outlet of the large, round room, I gazed uneasily at the machinery. A shiver crawled up my spine, and, upon reaching the exit, I scuttled nervously through the circular opening as quickly as my nimble legs would allow.

Beyond the doors, a glass hallway stretched before me. I crept silently across the dark tiled floor and looked out the crystal walls. There wasn't much to see: cold, black emptiness stretched away on either side, with the occasional dark, angular shape.

The end of the hallway took a sharp left turn, and I peered cautiously around the corner before walking into the open. At the end of this short stretch of hallway, a large, circular door stood, blocking my path.

I stumbled forward in disbelief. I was hoping the door might open on its own once I got close to it, the way the elevator door had. However, the door remained shut, even when I attempted to pry it open. I blew a strand of hair out of my face in frustration, and plopped down beside the door to consider my options.

I could always go back to the round room and look for another exit. But I really didn't want to return to that foreboding place. It set my nerves on end just thinking about it. However, the only other option was to sit here and try to find a way to pry open the door, which didn't seem like so great an option. I didn't even have any leverage: not a single stick, rock, or otherwise crowbar could be seen anywhere. Taking up my resolve, I pushed myself up from the ground and made my way back to the main chamber.

When I reached the room, I decided to circle the outskirts and look for any hidden exits I may have missed; although, it was doubtful that I would find any. If I didn't find anything, I would go back to the door and make sure it's still closed. Assuming that it was – and I couldn't find any way to pry it open - I would try my luck in the elevator once more. With this plan fully formulated in my head, I was left alone with my thoughts in the round room, checking between each panel on the wall, and looking for any possible trap doors. A few times, I caught myself glancing nervously over my shoulder at the mass of wires and curved white surfaces in the center of the room. Each time, I had to force myself to tear my gaze away from the ominous figure. I shook my head, rather confused at my uneasiness. _Why does this room bother me so much, anyway? It's just a large room with a bunch of strange wires. Nothing to be afraid of. Right?_

As I neared my starting point, it became apparent that no hidden egress existed. Feeling a wave of disappointment, I walked back through the glass hallway to the circular door. Fingering my shark-tooth necklace, I tried to think of any possible way that I could pry open the door. Just then I realized the solution that had been in front of me the whole time. _If I don't have any leverage, I'll make some!_

Untying my necklace, I felt the sharp point with my thumb. _This might just work,_ I thought excitedly. I ran back out to the round room, pausing at the entrance. I stared up at the machinery in the center of the room and shivered visibly. My tense muscles refused to work for a split second, but then I forced myself to walk forward and climb up onto the figure. Holding the leather strap of the necklace in my mouth, I climbed up the center of the tangled mass of cords and up to the nearest surface. It was attached to a few cords and connected to the main body by a small bit of metal, but it didn't seem like it would be too hard to dislodge. Grabbing a fistful of cords with my right hand and the tooth with my left, I began sawing at the nearest electrical wires.

I felt a slight movement beneath me as I continued to saw. I froze in fear, my heartbeat thumping loudly in my ears. However, when I felt nothing more, I forced myself to calm down and continued my work, realizing that I was probably the cause of the machinery's motion.

After a few moments, my makeshift blade had finally reached the metal wires contained inside the outer coat of rubber.

"Ow!"

An explosion of painful tingling ran up my arm. I pulled the tooth away abruptly, and saw sparks coming out of the cut that I had made.

Just then, the ground shifted under me.

"System files restored," an expressionless male voice interjected over a loudspeaker. "Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System successfully rebooted."

My blood turned to ice. Just as I was turning to jump down and run like hell, the platform I was standing on turned swiftly and rose several feet off the ground. A wire caught on my foot as I leapt, and I tumbled towards the floor. The unforgiving tiles knocked the breath from my lungs as I landed squarely on my back, my head knocking against the ground. I lay unmoving and helpless on the ground, terror seizing my limbs and unconsciousness washing over me. I felt reality slipping away from me as my vision became foggy and blackness overtook me. My body slackened. The last thing I saw was a glowing yellow light, squinting down at me. My last emotion was fear as I heard a robotic, female voice echo into my slipping conscious.

"Oh. Someone has been busy…"

**A/N:**

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter… I wasn't entirely sure where I was going with this fic, and my motivation was slipping. I mostly write fanfics for my own enjoyment, and I just happen to like entertaining others along the way and getting constructive feedback to help improve my writing. Anyway, enough excuses. I'm going to pick up writing this again, since I'd like to get some writing practice in, and I really would like to continue this story. So, keep checking back for more updates in the future! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

The sentient AI awoke to find a human perched atop her machinery, hacking at some rather important cables. She masked her surprise with a remark, but upon noticing that the young girl had flew off and landed on her back, thus falling unconscious, she realized it was probably pointless anyway.

It just figured that during the small window of time in which she had been restoring her files, an overcurious child had wandered into the facility…

She reviewed footage from the security cameras surrounding her chamber, while the girl lay all but unmoving on the floor. While watching the images, the AI could clearly see fear in the eyes and stance of the child. When the girl finally walked back to the central chamber, she paused, and then made a conscious effort to climb up on top of her.

The AI found herself deep in thought.

She could clearly see what the girl had been trying to accomplish, but the fact that she had turned back around and faced her fears in order to do so intrigued her. She had used what limited resources she had available in order to solve a problem. Or, as she was tempted to call it, a test…

No, no, no, she wouldn't even consider it an option. She would simply deposit the human on the surface and make sure the entrance to the facility was never found unlocked again. There was no need to deal with another troublemaker. So long as she had the robots, Atlas and P-body, keeping a human around for testing was pointless. Dangerous, even.

However, she couldn't help being drawn to the girl's natural tendency towards puzzle solving. She had identified a problem and found the solution, albeit she hadn't reached her goal; that was only due to the AI, though.

Considering this now, she realized that she rather missed testing with humans. Their creativity and rebellion often helped to create a wonderful testing environment that just couldn't be achieved with robots.

Maybe she could risk it again, just this once. If the human seemed like she was becoming too, ah, _adventurous_, she would get rid of her in one way or another.

The AI took a DNA sample in order to search her files for any possible information on the girl, and then transported her to the very first test chamber.

•

Darkness. But also light, just behind my eyelids.

Cold tile pressed up against my skin. The air felt as still as the eye of the storm. I cracked open my eyes, temporarily blinded by the fluorescents in the ceiling above me.

I found myself sprawled out on the floor, head throbbing and vision blurry. I groaned slightly and did my best to fight gravity, pulling myself up from the uncomfortable tile. The stale air felt still and quiet in my ears.

The first thing that I noticed was that I wasn't wearing the same thing. My usual jeans and t-shirt were replaced by a bright orange jumpsuit. Instead of bare feet, I was now wearing a pair of tall, slender boots. Their black and white metal surfaces were reminiscent of the rest of this mysterious place. I stared in confusion at my attire, and then looked to my surroundings. I quickly noticed the glass walls boxing me in on all sides, except a corner that was replaced by a white wall. There was some sort of pod up against one wall, and a toilet and small table against the adjacent wall. There was a larger room surrounding this smaller, glass room. There appeared to be no way to reach it, however.

As I sat there, pondering my strange surroundings and recuperating my senses, I remembered what had happened before I passed out. I had been on top of that foreboding figure, it had "woken up", I fell off… He… No, _she_, had said something to me. What had she said? My brain was still fuzzy on the details.

A flicker of orange light came from the corner of my eye. I turned just in time to see an oval of orange light burst open across the white wall in the corner of the glass box. Orange and gold light flickered throughout the surface. I stared at it in amazement, until suddenly-

"Welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center."

I froze. That voice; it was _hers_.

"Please step through the portal, and the testing will begin," she said, rather mechanically.

Just then, the orange shape shimmered and opened. I could see another room through its now transparent surface. Inching forward, I reached a tentative hand out towards the mysterious oval of light. I braced myself, then stuck my arm through it. A subtle tingling feeling crawled up my arm, following the opening in its position.

I took another step forward. Looking now through the "portal," as the voice had called it, I noticed something. This new room looked rather familiar. Noticing a glint of light in my right eye, I glanced over to see another portal, though this one was blue instead. An arm, not unlike my own, was sticking straight out of the other portal. I slowly pulled my arm back to my body, and saw the other arm do the same.

How was this possible?

I rather carelessly stuck my head through the orange portal and looked over to see my body inside of the glass room, also sticking its head through the orange portal.

I took another step forward.

Pretty soon, I was standing outside the glass room, glancing back the way I had just come. I found myself grinning slightly and staring dumbly at the portal.

Just then, my wonderment was interrupted.

"Please, take your time." She said these words casually, but her voice dripped with impatience. I was briefly startled by her sudden interjection, and my smile quickly faded. I soon obliged, however, walking around the box I had come from and entering the next room.

A large, red button sat on the ground near the entrance, and a cube fell out of a tube in the ceiling opposite of me. I walked uncertainly to the button and stood on it; another door in corner across from me opened with a small beep and a soft hiss.

I understood almost immediately. Stepping off the circular surface, I scooped up the cube and deposited it on the button.

"Excellent." Her voice broke the silence with faint praise; although I couldn't detect any note of sincerity in her tone. "Please proceed to the Chamber-lock upon the completion of each test."

I glanced up at the newly opened door. Traversing the room silently, I contemplated my situation. Who was the robotic female voice that seemed to follow me around? What was this place, even? She had said something about science and an 'enrichment center' a little bit ago. Maybe that had something to do with where I was now.

Deep in thought, I didn't notice the soft blue field in the doorway before it was inches from my face. I quickly halted, staring in surprise at the shifting surface.

_She_ finally decided to mention it. "Please note the incandescent particle field across the exit. This Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grille will vaporize any unauthorized equipment that passes through it. For instance, the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube."

I slowly let out my breath. I hadn't even realized I had been holding it. I once again took my hand and gently pushed it through the transparent blue surface. This one felt strange as well, but seemed more noticeably forceful. It seemed to put the slightest amount of pressure on me, kind of like a soft gravitational pull in the points where I was passing through.

I stepped through the grille and walked down a flight of metal stairs. The hall opened up into a circular room with a glass tube in the center. Looking up at the tall ceiling, I saw an elevator descend from inside the tube. It was just like the elevator that had first brought me to this strange place.

Just then it struck me. I was here in this facility by myself. No one back home knew where I was. I didn't even know how long I'd blacked out; for all I knew, it could have already been a couple of days since I had left home.

I suddenly felt extremely guilty. I'd left my mom all by herself and wandered into a strange building with no thought as to what might happen. I'd had no reason to investigate the elevator, except for my dumb curiosity. _Stupid! Why do you have to be so careless?_ For a brief moment, I sulked over my mistake and wondered glumly if there was any hope of escaping this facility.

Then I realized how pathetic I was being. I may have made a mistake, but that was in the past. The only thing I could do now was move forward, and pray that opportunity presents itself. I wouldn't screw up again. I would find a way out of this hole and get back to Mom and to Redcrest.

I strode with renewed determination into the elevator. The door closed swiftly behind me, and I descended farther into the ground. My heart skipped a beat, my confidence faltering, but I quickly pushed the doubt away.

No matter how far I descended, no matter what happened; I would find a way to escape.

•

The DNA samples had been tested, and some _very_ interesting information had come to light.

The girl's full name was Kyra Michelle Elliott. However, that wasn't even the interesting part.

The DNA was able to be traced back several generations. What were the odds of this child being related to _her?_ Not very high, but it was quite possible. It seemed to be the only connection between the girl and any of her previous test subjects.

The AI chuckled softly to herself. What were the odds? They didn't look terribly alike, and the girl certainly didn't inherit her grandmother's… _generous-ness_. In fact, it was quite the opposite. However, there was no doubt in her mind as to Kyra's ancestry.

Boy, the two of them were going to have such _fun_.

**A/N:**

"_**I suddenly felt extremely guilty." **_**(I hadn't posted a new chapter in over a month)**

**But really, in all seriousness, I apologize for that. I'm just lazy.**

**Nevertheless, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all so much for the amazing feedback! I really love hearing what you guys have to say. That being said, in response to one user's question, this story takes place years after Chell left. I'm not sure exactly how many, but enough for certain events to happen between Portal 2 and now, which you've **_**probably**_** picked up on by now.**

**Anyway, have a great rest of the day, and I'll talk to you all soon!**


	4. UPDATE

***clears throat***

**Attention!**

**I am going to return to this story very shortly! I am currently working on rewriting the first few chapters, since I wasn't really happy with them in the first place. They'll be improved dramatically, with more backstory, context, character development, and world building. So look forward to that! (:**

**I'm not sure how soon the first revised chapter will be out, but I'm hoping it will be sometime within the week.**

**Stay tuned!**

**UPDATE #2:**

**The first chapter is going pretty well. I've written 2 1/2 pages so far (a little bigger than the original first chapter). There's so much more character development, world development, and just everything is all around better (imo).**

**I haven't gotten too much of a chance to write over the past couple days, however. I was sick for a couple days and thus I'm super behind in school, so I've had to worry about that. But I can promise you I've been working hard on this first chapter.**

**I'm hoping to write maybe 6 pages for this chapter, so it might take a little longer than a week. Not sure though.**

**Continue to stay tuned! (;**


	5. FINAL UPDATE

**Hello, hello!**

**Yeah, sorry about leaving this for practically a year.**

**I'm starting anew with this story.**

**If you want to check out the new version that **_**isn't**_** terrible, I would suggest going to my Fanfiction page and reading "Curiosity Killed the Test Subject".**

**I promise it's way better than this.**

**See you on the other side!**


End file.
